Fate: Rerouted
by RaininCatsNDogs
Summary: He was birthed from ashes of the great fire. He stood atop a hill of purposelessness. Yet as a war looms over his shoulders he will join to seek his purpose. With a powerful servant to the boot he assumed the war would be but a gentle breeze. Oh, how wrong he was. As the war brings powerful contenders from all across the globe, will he survive this storm? Will he find his purpose?


**Author's Note:**

**So, new fic. I am not the most knowledgeable person ****on the fate fandom, hell I don't even play Fate Grand Order so don't me to be even 88% accurate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form own fate/stay night or any of the other fate adaptations. **

**With that out of the way, let's Begin.**

**Fate: Rerouted**

**Prologue:**

**From Ashes He is Born**

For all he saw was Fire. The fire that stole everything from him. It scorched whatever he held dear. Nothing remained, not even ashes. The flame even destroyed his memories, though some of them remained but clouded in a haze. He remembered something rather someone, possibly his father, giving him a book telling him to run. So, he did but it proved to be his biggest mistake as the only person he could remember was consumed in a blazing inferno. All he had was a dusty old book that he held under his black coat that was the only protection he had against the cursed flames.

As he treaded through the flaming streets, he could hear cries of anguish all round him. They all tried escaping the flames cursing whatever god for their untimely end. He could hear it all. He did not know the reason for why the flames had not yet consumed him. He wanted it all to end though he wanted to survive. There was not a ray of hope he had left. He had forgotten all but a fragment of his memory and that book. The shielded the book with his coat the best he could so as to prevent it from catching fire but he was losing consciousness. His legs had started to give up on him, his arms had been burned to the point where you could make out the bones, he was covered in dust and grime but not ash. the flames had the peculiar ability of leaving behind no residue, completely combusting through everything ranging from metal, wood, glass, even human bones. His eyes had become burning balls of lead. He fell onto his knees. There was nothing he could do but wait for his inevitable demise yet a ray of light shone through.

It was a man. The man was wearing a fire-fighters uniform but that was all he could make out when he blacked out. The man saved him from a burst of flames that was about to consume him. He took him back to the camp. The camp was setup during 'Natural Disaster' to treat the wounded and supply relief and aid to them.

The first thing he saw when he woke up was a room with white walls. His hands had weird pipes running to a container hung by a stand. His nose and mouth were covered by an oxygen mask. His whole body was covered in bandages. He could feel nothing but pain when he attempted to move a muscle. His breath was ragged. He felt very exhausted yet all he had done was open his eyes and glance at the surrounding. That's when he the door creaking open. A man in a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck came through.

"Ah, good your awake now. We were worried that you'd slipped into a coma" said the doctor.

"Where am I?" asked the boy emotionlessly.

"You're currently in Fuyuki Hospital. It would be best for you rest since you barely survived. Your lungs inhaled in a large quantity of fumes and toxic gases from the flames. It'll take them about six months to heal completely. Consider yourself lucky since most of the survivors had permanent damage to their body that cannot be healed. It was honestly a miracle that you even survived and the rescue squad found you quick enough to provide you first-aid and brought you here immediately. That's all I can say. I'll be back in a few minutes to give a full check-up till then try not moving your body" stated the doctor as he left the room.

The boy only looked to ceiling without uttering a word. Beside his bed he could see his book and his coat. They were not even burned in the slightest. He began to think about the fire. The fire that snatched everything from him. He thought about all the people screaming for help yet there was nothing he could do. He had accepted that. The fire left nothing to accept. It burned through everything indiscriminately. It left nothing not even ashes. Yet he understood that because he was the ashes. He was one of the only survivors. He was meant to be the ashes. For now, he had no purpose, standing atop a hill of purposelessness. Maybe the book could provide him the answer. That was all he could think about when he drifted off into unconsciousness.

**Author's note:**

**Short chapter but this was only meant as an introduction to the story. The main difference is that Kiritsugu Emiya did not find Him. That won't be the only difference as you will see later. The book will also play a key role in this fic. Later on, 'The Boy' whose identity everyone has probably guessed id Shirou but his attitude and mentality shall be completely different. He will have a different servant and ya know the good stuff.**

**Thank you for reading. Hope you have a great day/night.**


End file.
